warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Shade/Main
| health = 350 | shieldcapacity = 50 | armor = 50 | polarities = 4x | weapon = | range = 15m | excmods = }} Shade is a stealth Sentinel pre-equipped with the as its default weapon and has the ability to cloak the player with its precept and boost their damage with . Shade–Exclusive Precept mods Revenge 19.6.3.png|link=Revenge|' ' Sentinel will attack first visible enemy in range, but only if they have attacked the owner, and will not attack while cloaked regardless. Increasing level increases range. (Replaced by in ) Ghost 19.6.3.png|link=Ghost|' ' Sentinel cloaks itself and owner when enemies are within close proximity and in line of sight. The cloak is disrupted if the owner attacks. Ambush.png|link=Ambush|' ' Increases owner damage after breaking Ghost invisibility. Sentinel Loadouts Notes *The Shade-exclusive precept mod no longer drops as of . It was replaced with the non-exclusive precept mod. ** cannot be simultaneously equipped with . **Having equipped will increase Shade's attack range, but not change it's inherent behaviour to only attack after its owner has been attacked. *As of , Shade will no longer keep you cloaked when a stealth kill is taking place, even if there are enemies nearby. *Shade appeared in the Open Beta Trailer about 1:42 into the video. *The Shade is the only Sentinel with a unique capacity of health and shields; 350 and 50 respectively. *The cloaking cooldown used to be much quicker (around 5 seconds) but was nerfed to take almost 10 seconds to re-cloak again. De-cloaking can have serious penalties in stealth due to this longer cooldown. Tips * only activates if an enemy is in the activation radius sphere for the cloak, and Shade's view of the enemy is not obstructed by nearby objects. *The cloaking can last indefinitely as long as an enemy is inside the activation radius. *Activation is not dependent on the direction that Shade is facing. Warframe abilities will not bring you out of stealth and you will remain hidden, as long as another enemy is close by. *Note that infested Volatile Runners will still explode when you are next to them. **Enemies such as Leapers, Rollers, or Ancients that have activated their attacks – e.g. a Leaper getting ready to charge – will still hit you after you cloak if you do not move out of the way. **On infested levels, take care around Runners as the explosion could knock you out of cloaking range. *Consider Shade when choosing to be a support for your team, as running up to downed players without firing weapons can allow you to revive them while cloaked. Trivia *The name Shade could be derived from the literal meaning of shade or from the mythological creature the Shade which is a spirit of the dead. *The Sprite skin for the Shade was first seen in , with the addition of the Training section in the Codex, under "Sentinels", as an unknown Sentinel design. Said Sentinel was finally revealed as a Shade cosmetic skin made available for purchase in . *Shade has the highest health of all the sentinels, although it suffers from having half the shields of other sentinels. *Shade, along with Dethcube were available as promotional items within the virtual world of PlayStation Home, following the users Avatar as they move. *On the website of the official Warframe merch store, in the Collectibles section under posters in the Prime Poster 3-Pack, a recolored Shade equipped with Summus Prime accessories can be seen hovering next to Mag Prime on the Mag Prime Poster. Category:Shade Category:Update 7